An enterprise software system including an object-based database is required to maintain the database in a valid state. Typically, when data is input to the database, it is checked after it is received to ensure adding it will result in the database state remaining valid. After the data is checked, it is processed to create an object model, and the object model is added to the object-based database. However, in the event that input arrives via multiple input interfaces, multiple checks have to be coded and performed. The multiple checks may not be consistent with each other leading to errors when the data is entered into the model.